Technology has become a ubiquitous feature of modern society. Mobile devices and web-based applications have become integral components of both the work environment and the personal environment. These changes have also presented challenges to individuals, communities, and nations around the world. For example, it has become difficult to protect personal information, and retain individual privacy. Privacy protection challenges are increasing as evidenced by the abundance of websites eager to collect and display personal information, the ubiquity of cameras on mobile devices, and the ease of sharing information that is later memorialized indefinitely by the Internet. To date, however, most technological approaches have sought to make data more easily accessible with less emphasis on the protection of data privacy and personal identity, especially for communication or the sharing of information among multiple individuals across a distance or over the network.